Beach City High Oneshots
by Elite-7
Summary: Misunderstandings, one night stands, and homework all has to do with high school! But for Greg, its a whole new life. My summaries suck so please just read to find out more. Looking for Beta-readers to edit, please PM me if interested. T just to be safe! THIS WILL BE REWRITEN!
1. Chapter 1

Beach City High Chapter 1: A beginning

Oh, high school. The boring time of your professional life. You meet friends, lose some, get high and find some trouble to get into. Most of these things Greg already did in middle school. Well some things don't change. He doesn't get high as often as he use too, but he lost some friends because of rehab. Like I said, some things don't change.

Spoiler alert he meets my mom, gets drunk, and has a one-night stand with her. He doesn't like to admit it though. He tends to stay away from topics that include my mom.

She died when she gave birth to me. She must've been in too much of pain. _Pain_ from heartbreak, _pain_ for not getting to see me, _pain_ from losing precious time with her family and friends. Must I tell you that my father chickened out from holding his girlfriends hand when giving birth? He ran away afterword's.

My aunts (my mother's friends) decide to take me in and adopt me as their own. Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet are the best. They know just what to say and do to make me feel better.

Do you know what will make me feel better? Telling you the story about how my father and mother met in high school. I know cringy sentence. Please don't hate on my dad after reading my story. He just came back for my _kindergarten_ graduation.

6 years ago

Junior year at Beach City Highschool can be the most stressful part of your life. Greg already knows that part to be true.

"Greg, you flunked chemistry _again_! Whats your excuse this time?" Marty exclaims as he throws the report card in the browned haired mans face.

"I don't know. Why did I even sign up for the class anyways!" Greg mumbles as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"To _graduate_ , Gregory." Vidalia answers miffed at his knowledge of courses that are needed to graduate.

The teen just rolls his eyes as he leans back into his chair. The library was getting fuller by the minute as the final bell rings for eighth hour study hall. Greg didn't need to be told twice to study as he spots a pink haired woman walking into the library with her friends.

A book fell in front of him with the name "Chemistry for dummies" by none other than Mrs. Yellow, Greg's chemistry teacher and the hardest teacher to impress by far. Marty snickers at the look of Gregs face. He was withdrawn from his staring at the pink haired lady, now looking at his teachers irritable expression.

"Mr. Universe, you have been assigned a tutor to help you study for final exams. You need at least a C to be able to graduate." Miss Yellow says smiling smugly at Greg's horrified face. "If you don't pass the exam. I will have no choice but to fail you for the semester. You don't want to be in Chemistry for your final year of high school? I surely don't want you here."

"B-but-"

"No buts! Your tutor is coming so act like your enjoying yourself." That said, Miss Yellow stormed out of the library looking like she was going to hurl.

Greg sat in silence as Marty and Vidalia both started laughing. They were actually enjoying this. The brown-haired teen grumbles to himself.

"Is this seat taken?" a angelic voice asks as Marty excused himself from the table.

Still, the teen boy refused to look up as the person sat in Marty's spot in front of Greg.

"Are you Mr. Universe? My names Rose Diamond. Its nice to meet you!"

Greg right then and there knew that he was screwed until next year. His crush is his tutor! The most popular girl who Miss Yellow _actually_ enjoyed teaching is sitting right in _front_ of him. His tutor!

"Greg speaking." The teen silently kicks himself for speaking before thinking.

"So Yellow told me that your having trouble with Chemistry? Well-" Rose started speaking so fluently as Greg just stared at her.

Until a book slaps him upside the head.

"Listen, dream later." A tall, slender woman with a bird like head, walks back to her seat across from Rose and them. She has a buttoned up light blue top and ripped jeans at the knees. She was so pale that Greg thought she was the ghost of Frosty the snowmen.

"Do you understand Greg?" Rose asks as she looks to him to find him rubbing his head.

Greg shot his head up to look at her and nods. The girl next to him facepalms as she mutters something about boys and idiots.

"Y-yes, wait what were we talking about?"

"Your going to be doing a project with me for the exam. Its what Yellow has been telling us for the past month?" Rose explains as she lists off all kinds of different chemistry ideas to do that will bring them a easy A. It could be even bringing out a piece of chemistry that is called LOVE!

"Oh yeah, that will be fun!" Greg agrees as he hears the bell ring. He and Rose pack up their things and leave to go their separate ways.

"Nice seeing you Mr. Universe!" Rose calls in the halls as the waves of students piles out of the classrooms.

Greg, however, was too in love to listen to a crying Marty and Vidalia when they arrived at the van.

 **I know it rushed but this is my first normal Steven Universe fanfic. If you haven't figured out yet, this is a Human AU. So please don't coitize me too much.**

 **I am looking for beta-readers if anyone wants to help! That will be awesome! Plus, I never had Chemistry when I was in school, so I need help with that too.**

 **I do not own Steven Universe!**


	2. Chapter 2: One night and the last night

**Beach City High Chapter 2**

 **I need to speed things up so please don't comment on the lack of a descriptive paragraph. More Dialog based chapters are coming. Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Steven Universe!**

"Dude you seriously need to just ask her already!" Marty says, already getting a pizza out and popping it in the microwave. They were doing homework that night at a local diner.

"I can't just flat out ask her to be my girlfriend Marty. What if I say something stupid or _do_ something stupid?" Greg questions his friend as he struggles with his chemistry homework. (Shocker)

Vidalia takes a sip of her lemonade. "Maybe tomorrow you can ask her if she could help you finish up your chemistry homework. That would be considered a study date?"

Greg rolls his eyes and closes his science book with a grumble. "Not a date."

Vidalia and Marty both winks at each other and laughs. Greg takes his keys out for his van and goes for the exit. His friends, realizing that he is their ride home, quickly grab their things and follows him.

LATER THAT NIGHT

It was a cold night and Greg pulled the blankets over himself as the heater silently vibrates next to him. The silence was comforting for him and he slowly drifts off to sleep.

Until a loud bang rocked the whole van. Greg awakens to find a crowd of muggers surrounding his home. However, he didn't notice a lady dressed in white and pink standing on top of his van, until she saw him.

"Greg?" The woman gasps as she recognizes Greg as a non-mugger.

"Rose, what the heck are you doing on top of my van?"

"I'll explain later! Can you drive the van away from here?" Rose questions as she lands next to him.

"Not before you give us your shiny belly button little missy!" One of the muggers shouted as he rushes to grab the woman, but Greg intercepted him with a body slam.

"I suck at Chemistry, but I aced my driving exam! Get in." With that answer, Rose opens the door and closes it behind her, making one of the mugger's slam face first into it. Greg forgetting that his van was a mess for the time being steps on the gas.

Before they knew it, they were at Rose's house.

Greg was hyperventilating as he just realized that Rose's house was a _mansion._ Rose told him that he doesn't have to worry about those muggers anymore because she called the police on them. Still, getting involved in a near-theft is scary enough.

"Greg, wait here for a moment please. Just got to explain to my sisters about what happened." Rose smiles softly at him causing Greg's still beating heart to beat faster. She turns and steps into the mansion.

The moment that Greg was alone, he hunches over and relieves himself about what he had just experienced. He knew what happened to him and Rose wasn't as traumatic as what his parents had to go through. The unwanted feelings were once again overcoming his thoughts. The teen tries to slow his breathing.

"Hello Mr. Universe, what brings you to my establishment?" a cold feeling sent chills up Gregs spine at the voice.

"Good evening Miss Yellow. I was just-" He began but was interrupted by Rose's sudden appearance.

"Oh Yellow, I invited him for a study session! He was having trouble with todays homework." She blurts out, grabbing Greg's hand and dragging him inside.

Yellow, still confused that Rose brought a boy over (a boy she dislikes for a reason) for a study session, lets it slide knowing that her sister will tell her later.

"Rose?"

"Greg, grab your book and shut up."

THE MORNING AFTER

Greg opens his eyes and wonders why his shirt was off. Then it hit him. Oh, it hit him hard.

Rose wakes up to find that Greg had written a note that says that he was at the library. The woman knew him well, just being in class with him in every subject, he wasn't there. So, she called Marty who told her that he wasn't there either. Rose knew he was lying but never pressed it.

Marty sat with Vidalia at lunch. Rose looked for Greg but never found him. Knowing he needed space was crucial for what happened. The teen knew better than ask his friends.

"Hey Rose, you look great today." Pearl commented on her dress (that she wore the day before) and failed to notice. Rose sighs as she silently grabs her friends' hand and drags her to the nearest bathroom. "Whoa-"

Rose told her what she and Greg did last night. What she was feeling after and how Greg must be feeling now. Pearl stayed silent before opening her mouth to give out a silent scream. It was then that a little kid and a taller woman entered the bathroom.

Rose, in tears, opens her arms as Amethyst rushes into her arms to comfort her. Garnet, aware that a shock Vidalia was in a stall, hugs Rose with a loving and caring embrace. She, however, knows what that night created and how so many futures could happen.

"Are you able to go back to class now? Yellow is concerned about you." Pearl asks softly brushing tears away from her friend's face. Rose gave her a semi-smile before walking to the sink and cleaning up. Once she was cleaned up, the teen links her friends arms together with her own and walks them out of the bathroom.

Vidalia breaths out when the group of friends exit.

"Oh, Greg you shattered her heart." She whispers to herself as she exits after the bell rang.

 **I KNOW I RUSHED THINGS OKAY, BUT I WANT TO GET THE PLOT MOVING A LITTLE!**

 **Ahem, sorry. I kind of rushed it but Greg will show up again… soon.**

 **Yellow is Rose's older sister and Greg's nemesis (you think she would give him credit for saving Rose but next chapter you will find out Yellow's reaction)**

 **Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3: IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

Beach City High Chapter 3

 **I do not own SU!**

Greg was absent for only two days. The day after that night was tough for Marty. He knew his friend was scared. He knew for the fact that they didn't use any protection. Greg left for his uncles and took his van. Marty and Vidalia took the bus.

"Leaving Rose without even giving her notice is kind of heart breaking if you can imagine it?"

"I know Marty, Greg was our best friend. He just left her without even telling us first!"

"Can you guys just shut up!" A angry kid with purple skin with hair wrapped in a pony tail snapped at the table next to them. The kid glares at them before turning towards her food.

Amethyst huffs as they give her a look before calming down when Rose puts a hand on her back. Garnet for sees that happen and doesn't say anything. Her vision told her so.

"So what are you going to do now? Yellow is going to freak when she finds out." Pearl asks softly as Rose looks at her and narrows her eyes. "She could press charges against Greg."

"I won't tell her. She doesn't have to know." Rose answers holding her stomach already knowing whats growing inside of her. "I have enough to buy a beach house for the five of us."

Pearl gasps. Amethyst chokes on her food. Garnet's glasses came off. Silence was the reaction.

" _Five_?" the skinny teenager squawks as she sees Rose nod.

"Please don't tell me you are going to find Greg." Amethyst huffs.

"Another member of the Crystal Gems is coming." Garnet speaks slowly as Rose smiles a little.

"You know, a light _can_ come from inside darkness? We just have to be welcoming to the babe." Rose hums as she gets up and leaves them with their mouths to the floor.

She was going through with it? She was going _through_ with it!

Rose wanted to bring a child into the world. She knows that her friends are by her side all the way through, even though they aren't excited right now. They are still mad at Greg.

Yellow never knew about her sisters pregnancy but knew that she had a beach house under the light house of Beach City.

Rose was determined to overcome her many challenges ahead of her and raise this child on her own if she has too. Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet are supportive with her decision even though they were scared.

 _ **I pause this chapter with a great idea! This story will be turned into a prologue for my book of oneshots. Requests will be welcome, but they have to be apart of this universe. The rest of the chapters will be oneshots.**_

 _ **Please read and review!**_


End file.
